Peter Stone
Peter Michael Stone is a Canadian university student at Toronto University and a Class of 2008 graduate of Degrassi Community School. He is the son of Daphne Hatzilakos, former principal of Degrassi Community School, and Troy Stone. During his early years at Degrassi, he would often come off as manipulative and vengeful and has been categorized as a "demon" around school, but he has since matured into a responsible, determined character. He is best friends with Riley Stavros and is also friends with Spinner Mason, Sav Bhandari, Danny Van Zandt, Derek Haig, and Jane Vaughn. He was enemies with Sean Cameron. He was portrayed by Jamie Johnston. Character History Season 5 Peter was first introduced in Season 5, when he entered Degrassi as a new student. He is first spotted by Emma at a pool, who develops a crush on him. Peter has no interest in Emma, but rather her best friend Manny. Peter continuously tries to engage Manny in flirting, but she turns him down each time. After having a fight with her family (in particular her father), Manny decides to go to a party that Peter invited her to. Later that night, after becoming intoxicated, Manny takes Peter into a bathroom where he videotapes her taking her shirt off. Later, after being rejected by her, Peter threatens to e-mail the video to the entire school if Manny refuses to go out with him. After some more conflicts between the two, Peter follows through with his threat and sends the entire student body his video of Manny. Later on in the season, he begins flirting with and smooth-talking Emma. At first, Emma shuts him out, despite her feelings for him, because of what he did to Manny. She plans revenge for what he did to Manny, so she tries to seduce him, stripping him and taking photos with her camera phone. Eventually, her plan backfires because his bedroom is a storage room, a situation she sympathizes with since she sleeps in the basement of her house. By the end of the season, Emma and Peter become open about their relationship. By dating Emma, Peter discovers that she is suffering from anorexia nervosa. He tells Manny, who goes with him to Emma's parents to set up an intervention to help her. She is then put into a hospital. Season 6 In Season 6, Peter begins his junior year at Degrassi with a huge bang. He meets his girlfriend Emma's ex-boyfriend Sean, who returns to Degrassi from Wasaga Beach. Emma realizes she may have unresolved romantic feelings for Sean, which Peter does not know; for this reason, Peter starts hanging out with Sean. Because of her feelings for her former beau, Emma decides to take a break from her relationship with Peter. He begins noticing that Sean may be the cause of the hiatus, and becomes angered. He sets him up for possession of pot in his locker, which leads to Sean being kicked out of Degrassi. Peter and Sean race against each other in a street race, ending up almost killing an innocent man out for a nighttime jog. Jay tells Sean to leave, which results in Sean being arrested for a hit-and-run accident, whilst only leaving Peter with community service and house arrest. Sean is now in jail, while Emma is still working things out with Peter. After framing Sean by planting pot in his locker, Peter makes a big mistake when he breaks into Emma's locker and leaves a mask there as a surprise. Emma doesn't realize that Peter broke into Sean's locker until Manny points it out to her. Emma proceeds to shove Peter into her locker and forces him to tell her the truth, which makes Emma so furious that she tells him, "When you see me in class, don't look at me. When you see me in the halls, don't talk to me, because you and me are done!" and gets him in trouble with his mother at the same time by revealing to her that he was there without telling her. After the very beginning of the year, when these events unfold, he begins hanging out with Manny and Darcy Edwards more often, which lead to his secret sessions with Darcy for a photo shoot; he thought that Darcy was incredibly sexy and could make them both a lot of money. Peter introduces Darcy to an online friend named Adams, who turns out to be an internet predator, with a desire for "sexy" pictures, for which he sends money. However, he went back to his old ways by showing Darcy's photos to Spinner, leading to Darcy and Spinner's third and final breakup. Later in the year, Peter apologizes to Darcy for the online situation and the two soon become friends. He shows up to help the Friendship Club and brings her flowers. She is impressed by his work and accepts a ride from him. When he once again lies (his license was suspended), Darcy begins disliking him. However, some time later, they start dating, hiding it from everyone by fighting and being rude to each other. Peter and Darcy's relationship becomes complicated because of Peter's house arrest. After Darcy's friend (who Darcy ditched to be with Peter) catches her and Peter in the park, she tattles to Peter's mom. Because of this, Peter's parents talk about sending Peter away to boarding school to keep them apart. His mom also tells Peter to keep his distance from Darcy. Peter is about to give up, but Darcy tells him that if he believes that love is the most important thing, then he would meet her at their secret make-out area. Darcy waits there and believes that he isn't coming, but as she is about to leave, Peter arrives. He also tells Darcy that if his parents send him away, the only thing he can lose is her, and then they make out. In The Bitterest Pill, Peter attended J.T. Yorke's funeral and spoke with Ms. Sauvé after the service. Season 7 Peter and Darcy's relationship is stronger than ever, but when he wants to have sex, Darcy gets angry and throws him out of the room. Peter gets drunk later and tells Darcy that he is a virgin too and that he is willing to wait until she is ready because he loves her. The next morning, Darcy and Peter wake up next to each other and Darcy is naked. Darcy thinks they had sex, but Peter isn't so sure. Peter tells Darcy he thinks she might have been raped, but Darcy freaks out on him and tells him never to talk to her again. When Darcy attempts suicide, Peter, knowing how important abstinence is to her, gets her abstinence ring back, and Manny tells her that rape didn't count as sex. After Darcy wants to have sex on the roof, he calls her hopeless and says that he doesn't know her anymore. She is tempted to jump off the roof. It seems that he was a little jealous though, given his reaction upon seeing Darcy making out with Johnny DiMarco on the roof. Over spring break, Darcy's parents send her to Brat Camp due to her behavior, and Peter goes to be with her. He claims that she shouldn't have to go through it alone and admits that's why he signed up. Still troubled and disturbed about getting raped, Darcy asks Peter to help her erase the past by sleeping with her. Peter is hesitant at first, but, when Darcy finally admits that he is her one true love, he proceeds to have sex with her in the nurse's office, losing his virginity in the process. Peter, later on, convinces Sav and Danny to form a band. They ask Spinner to be their drummer, but Spinner scoffs at their polo shirts, "pretty boy" looks, and sappy love songs. Later, Peter suggests they get more serious and they start making more hardcore rock songs. They ask Spinner to be their drummer again, but Spinner does not want to be seen with Danny and Sav. Peter comes up with a solution: masks to conceal their identities. After getting their first song on video, it spreads through the school, where it becomes an instant hit. Peter later secretly confides to Darcy that he is the lead singer. Season 8 Darcy tells Peter that she is moving to Kenya and only tells him this at the last minute, the day before she leaves. He is devastated by the news. Angered, Peter gets together with Mia Jones, who has also just been rejected, at a party. Darcy sends a care package from Kenya for all of her friends, and sends a present to Peter as well. Upon receiving the gift from Clare, Peter throws it out in front of Mia, but later digs the present out of the trash can and puts it in his pocket, along with a note from Darcy. This proves that even though Darcy hurt him and he wants to begin a relationship with Mia, he still cares for Darcy. Peter starts to develop a friendship with Riley Stavros, and continues to blow off Mia more and more. One day, Peter and Riley decide to skip school and go to Peter's condo to play Wii Sports Boxing. Then, when Riley is giving Peter pointers, Riley kisses him on the lips, but Peter pushes him back in shock. The next day, Peter makes Mia and him an official couple, while revealing to her what happened. Mia tells him to fix things with Riley, despite his sexuality. He then tries to patch things up with Riley, but Riley gets physical, slamming Peter and saying that nothing happened between them. In addition, his dad pressures him to help with his half-sister, Angel, and Peter agrees. When Angel starts to interfere with Peter's fun, Peter decides responsibility for someone else's child shouldn't fall on him (an opinion that hits Mia hard as she has a daughter). Mia storms off from Peter's house because of this philosophy. Peter then gets stuck with his little sister. When his dad buys him a bass (even though Peter plays guitar), he tells his dad how he feels, and how he doesn't want his sister to go through the same stuff. After school, Peter goes over to say goodbye to Mia and tells her (in front of Anya) that he is doing a world studies class and his country is Kenya. Mia and Anya say goodbye, but Anya points out that he chose the country his ex-girlfriend is in. The night before at Peter's, Mia finds a form for Peter to go to Kenya to be with Darcy. When Mia tells Peter that she found the page, he gives her a blank stare. But the next day he tells her he has been thinking about Darcy a lot and she breaks up with him. Peter keeps trying to win Mia back, but she refuses to give in and tells him that she is always going to wonder what would have happened if Darcy never left for Kenya. Later on in the episode, Peter and Sav are playing video games at Peter's place and Sav gets a phone call from his younger sister, Alli. He just found out that there were cop cars at The Dot, and that's where Anya and Mia were going after shopping. Peter and Sav head to The Dot. They later find out from Blue that there is a man with a gun inside The Dot holding Holly J. hostage. Spinner, also in The Dot, has been shot. Luckily, his life has been saved by Holly J. When Anya and Mia show up to The Dot, Peter hugs Mia and says he was glad she was okay and kissed her. Mia looks puzzled and Peter confesses his love for her and said he thought he would never see her again and that she would never know how he felt about her. She then smiles and kisses him back, and the two get back together. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, he and the Stüdz get a job playing in Jason Mewes' film Mewesical High. But, in the beginning, they're almost fired from the movie when Peter punches Michael Raye because he was flirting with Mia, his girlfriend. Season 9 Peter's life seems to be great, until he is told there is no room left for him in the music class. His girlfriend, Mia Jones, scores a modeling job in Paris and accepts it. Peter decides he will go with her to Paris, which makes Mia very happy. Mia and Peter are invited to a party at Declan and Fiona's house. Declan and Fiona's cousin, Victoria, offers Peter some meth. He decides to try it and things spiral down from there. The next day he starts flipping out at Mia, causing her to decide that she is going to leave him. Intoxicated by the meth, Peter barges into the school dance. He interrupts his band performing a song he wrote and has a mental breakdown. After fighting with them, he storms out. Later he calls Riley when he is stranded in the middle of a highway. Riley, Sav, Danny, and Spinner come to save Peter. While almost getting run over by a truck in the process, Peter arrives home safely and Spinner and Riley stay the night to watch Peter. Peter calls his mom and tells her to come home. Peter is angry at being kicked out of the band and he tries his best to get back in the band, but the band sticks to keeping him out of the band so that he would have time to clean up his act. He reconciles his friendship with Danny and Sav and is accepted into Toronto University. Peter needs money, so he gets a job by running a club in the enormous storage room above The Dot, called "Above the Dot." Peter and Spinner run the club, and Victoria (Fiona and Declan's cousin) arrives there, as well. She pressures him to take more meth, which angers the band. Upon refusing, the Stüdz let Peter back in the band, where he now sings lead vocals along with Jane Vaughn. Season 10 Peter is a freshman at Toronto University, and has a part-time job at The Dot. Peter is working at The Dot, when a disgruntled Sav walks in. Peter asks what's wrong, and Sav explains. Peter mentions how since the Stüdz broke up, Sav hasn't been doing anything fun lately. Peter tells Sav that he should start hanging out with Eli and the others. Peter is working in The Dot, and is behind the counter handing people coffee and handing food out to customers. It seems Peter was talking to Declan for a while, and when Holly J. walks in and asks where Fiona is. Peter tells her that he doesn't know, and he shrugs his shoulders. Declan turns around to surprise Holly J., and Peter leaves to pass out more food to others. Peter is working at The Dot, and is being talked to non-stop by Sav. He is telling Peter that his kiss with Holly J. was nothing like ever before, and he feels that they can be in true love and that he wants more Holly J. Peter gives him advice, and tells him that if he's sure about Holly J., and that since she just had a breakup, she may not want to start a relationship right away. In the middle of the day, Drew Torres and Marisol Lewis come into The Dot on a date (in Drew's mind it's to make Alli jealous). Peter goes to their table to take their orders, and they tell him two iced teas. They then both give the same strange order, which Marisol gets because it's easier to order without thinking for herself. Peter tells them that they're weird and he leaves to make their food. Later on, Holly J. comes into The Dot in a happy mood and greets Peter. Peter greets her back, and they talk about the dance a little bit. Peter then talks about her and Sav's kiss. Holly J. is surprised he knew about it, and he spills the beans. He tells her that Sav came in The Dot and talked about it non-stop and he was really excited about it. Holly J. is surprised, and goes up to the "Above the Dot" to set up. Season 16 In #SquadGoals, Peter is shown sitting in class waiting to meet Maya for the degrassi music co-op and jokingly ask Maya to tell him about Zig Novak as Maya accidently brings him Zig's resume. Peter tells Maya that he has heard her songs online and that he was impressed by Yes and that is a beautiful long love for someone so young. Peter than tells Maya that he has a rough track on and he wants her to mix it and the gig is hers. Peter is seen giving a lesson in Ms. Grel's class for music coop and asks Maya did she finish the the track, Maya ask he can get more time but Peter tells her it's not his job to do favors and if it was really important to her she would've put in the work. Peter calls Maya telling that her mix was the best and that he wants to polish it. Mentions Season 10 In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Riley mentions Peter as one of his crushes to Anya and that he is still unsure about his sexuality.﻿ Appearances Trivia *Two of Peter's relationships ended when his girlfriend moved to another country. **Darcy went to Kenya to work with Free the Children. **Mia moved to Paris to become a model. *The actresses who played Darcy and Mia both went onto be main characters in TV shows that aired on American station the CW. **Shenae Grimes went onto play Annie Wilson on 90210. **Nina Dobrev went onto play Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, and Amara on Vampire Diaries. *Peter was the third musician to get involved with drugs (meth). The first was Ashley Kerwin (ecstasy) and the second was Craig (cocaine). *Peter shares his middle name with his actor, Jamie Johnston. *He's the second character to show up twice in the same opening. The first was Ellie Nash, and the third was Dave Turner. *Although credited as a regular in season 10, he only appeared on 4 episodes. *Peter was actually a member of the Spirit Squad for a brief point in time. *He and Chantay kissed during a play rehearsal. Both of them have been kissed by Riley against their will. Riley kissed Peter because he had a crush on him whereas he kissed Chantay in one of his many efforts to hide his sexuality. *He shares similarities with Craig Manning.and With future character Declan Coyne and Miles Hollingsworth *It is revealed in Free Fallin' (1) that Peter is of Greek decent. *He is the first character to have a love interest move to Kenya. The second is Anya MacPherson. *He likes ketchup on his broccoli. *He was the first character in the series to say the word 'bitch'. *He was originally supposed to have a relationship with Riley Stavros. *He is the second member of a band to be replaced, The first was Spinner Mason. *Peter was the second character to be emancipated. The first was Sean. *Peter was the first person to distribute revealing footage of a girl to the entire school. He sent a video of a topless Manny to everyone at Degrassi. **The second person was Alli who sent photos of Bianca to the entire school. *The first person to plant drugs in someone's locker. He planted drugs in Sean's locker. **The second person was Imogen who planted drugs in Clare's locker. *He is the second person Manny mistakenly thinks likes Emma when he actually likes her. Peter initially had a crush on Manny. **The first time, Craig had feelings for Manny and not Emma like the girls initially thought. *The first person to have a secret relationship on this series, that was not infidelity. *He lost his virginity to Darcy. *His first two relationships began in secret. **The first one was with Emma. **The second one was with Darcy. *He was either disliked or did not have the approval of someone in his first two relationships. **Emma's best friend, Manny, hated him **Darcy's parents did not approve of him. *Peter knew that Darcy's online admirer Adams was lying about his identity and chose not to tell her. *Peter either had a crush or was in a relationship with two of Spinner's ex-girlfriends and his current wife. **Peter had a crush on Manny; Spinner's ex-girlfriend **Peter dated Darcy; Spinner's ex-girlfriend **Peter dated Emma; Spinner's wife. *Peter is one of the four heterosexuals to be crushed on by a homosexual. The other three were Griffin (by Marco), Holly J. (by Fiona), and Cam (by Tristan). *He states that he weighs 63 kilograms (132 pounds) in Beat It (1). He's 5'10", which would make him between a dozen and 28 pounds underweight, depending on his skeletal mass. *He has haliotosis (chronic bad breath). *He is a fan of The Simpsons and Lost. *Peter was the only Class of 2008 graduate to appear in Season 10 as a regular. However, Johnny DiMarco made a guest appearance in Hide and Seek (2). *Other than Archie Simpson, Peter was the last remaining character to have joined the regular cast prior to Season 7. *Peter is the first Degrassi alumnnus, who was a student during Degrassi: The Next Generation, to return in Degrassi: Next Class. Quotes *"One, two, three, action!" (first line) - Venus (1) *"So steroids makes you buff and straight?" - Bad Medicine *"Lovers' quarrel?" - Crazy Little Thing Called Love *"There's a lot of heteros up there, you can pretend you're one of us." *"It looks like a loogey!" - Just Can't Get Enough (1) *"Look! The sidewalk makes a different sound than the street!" - Just Can't Get Enough (2) *"She left me to go to Paris. But that's okay, 'cause they always do, right?" - Just Can't Get Enough (2) *Peter: "You know when you think you had sex, but you're not totally sure if you did or not?" Derek: "Uh...no." Danny: "C'mon dude, you're asking us?" - Standing in the Dark (2) *"What are you talking about? There's no Stüdz without me! Those are my songs. They teach you about that in copyright class, or whatever." - Just Can't Get Enough (2) *"Man. It sucks being normal." *"Danny, you're invited. But no Liar Leia." - Jane Says (1) *"MOM! Grandma lives in'' Regina''." - We Built This City *"Okay, first thing we're all wondering...is she hot? Second thing we're all wondering...how come you can get two dates to the formal and I have none?" - Why Can't This Be Love (1) *"Oh... sexy times! Dirty dog!" - Why Can't This Be Love (1) *"Hi-five! Low-five! No-five! Psych!" *(To Danny): "Have I ever lied to you, Daniel?" *(To Sean): "You wanna race me? In THAT hunk of junk? *chuckles* You're on, bitch!" - Here Comes Your Man (2) *Peter: "Mom, you know how I like ketchup on my broccoli? Doesn't go together, right? Well, that's a lot like me and Darcy. We've been sorta--" Darcy: "I think what he's trying to say is, we're together, and we don't wanna keep it a secret anymore." Peter: "We just want to be honest, or whatever." - Standing in the Dark (1) *"You're doing a bad job saying you're not gay." *(To Angel): "This little piggy went to the market, and this little piggy went 'rah, rah, rah,' all the way to the rock concert!" - Heat of the Moment *(On what he would do if he moved with Mia to France): "Play my ax, eat crescent rolls, maybe go to a French school." Riley: "And learn the French word for crescent rolls." - Just Can't Get Enough (2) *Sav: "Man, it's not fair. I'm the dumper, not the dumpee. She's all happy tweets and driving school and LARPing, and I'm the one who can't get over it." Peter: "You're not getting back together with her, not again." Sav: "And I don't want to. I just don't get why she's happy and I'm not." - Innocent When You Dream Relationships *Emma Nelson **Start Up: Tell It to My Heart (509) **Broke Up: True Colours (603) ***Reason: Peter frames Sean for possession of drugs. *Darcy Edwards **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Free Fallin' (2) (615) ***Broke Up: Live to Tell (712) ****Reason: Peter feels like he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be "hopeless." **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Bust a Move (1) (713) ***Broke Up: Fight the Power (803) ****Reason: Darcy tells Peter she is moving to Kenya, leaving him crushed. *Mia Jones **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Man With Two Hearts (805) ***Broke Up: Heart of Glass (816) ****Reason: Peter admits he still has feelings for Darcy. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Danger Zone (818) ***Broke Up: Just Can't Get Enough (901) ****Reason: Mia is offered a modeling job in France, Peter gets hooked on meth, and she says she will never support a "meth-head." *Victoria **Start Up: Start Me Up (914) **Broke Up: Start Me Up (914) ***Reason: Victoria lied about being done with drugs. Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 16 Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Athlete Category:Spirit Squad Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Adults Category:Degrassi: NC Characters